


The Voyeurism Birthday

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Lydia make Stile and Scott do things, Anal, Bedroom, Birthday, F/F, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work isn't complete. I am going to continue the sex scene don't worry. I just wanted to see what people thought of the over all idea of the story first. Comment and let me know things you would like to read about further on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voyeurism Birthday

“Lydia, do you ever have fantasies?” Allison asked nervously. She didn’t know how her friend would take her question for it was a little out of the ordinary.

                “Fantasies?” Lydia asked twirling her strawberry blond hair between her slender fingers while looking up towards the ceiling giving Allison an “I have no idea what you mean look”.

                “Yah, like _sex_ fantasies,” Allison pushed with more confidence. Allison was looking at herself in Lydia’s giant, hall-wall mirror. She was wearing a navy blue crop top that did wonders for her flat chest. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. “Forget I mentioned it,” Allison plopped on Lydia’s pink bed.

                “Yes.” Lydia replied with finality.

                “What?” Allison asked, making sure she was hearing right.

                “Yes Allison. I have had “fantasies”. A lot of them actually.” Lydia said this matte- of-factly, like it would be weird if she hadn’t.

                “Oh, me too,” Allison said it with more caution. She wasn’t as out going about these types of things. Asking Lydia in the first place was probably persuaded out of her by the drink she had had earlier.

                “Most of them involve Stiles obviously.” Lydia had been dating Stiles for three months now. Stiles didn’t waste any time with jumping right into the relationship. Unlike Scott and herself, whom waited to “do it” for probably the total length of Stiles and Lydia’s relationship.

                “Care to share?” Allison asked, getting more comfortable with the topic.

                Lydia sat thoughtfully, carefully picking which fantasies to share with her best friend. “Well, I have always wanted to play with handcuffs and since Stiles’ dad is the sheriff it wasn’t hard to make that fantasy come true.” She smirked with a proud grin, remembering how well Stiles had taken her little game. “Have you indulged in any of your own fantasies, Allison?” Lydia looked like she didn’t think Allison would day yes, and of course she was right.

                “No, I haven’t ever “indulged” in a fantasy of mine. Lydia, you know we only just started having normal sex.” Allison whispered the last part.

                “Allison, Allison. Your birthday is like next week. Why don’t you get Scott to do something crazy with you? Trust me, Scott won’t say no.” Allison couldn’t help think that that may not be the case.

                “Well Lydia, my fantasy kind of involves your boyfriend **_and_** my boyfriend.” Allison could hardly raise her eyes to meet the piercing ones of her best friend.

                “Ohhh, I see,” Lydia said, infusing her voice with intense curiosity.

                “Okay so please don’t freak out on my or whatever, but voyeurism.”  Allison waited for a reaction from Lydia. He brightly coated lips turned up into a grim.

                “I could dig that.” Allison smiled with relief.

                Lydia and Allison spent the next two hours coming up with a plan. A plan that involved Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Scott. It was a great birthday present if Allison thought so herself. Lydia and Allison both agreed that they would have to break the story gently to the boys so it wouldn’t scare them away.

 

Lydia and Allison had been talking about the details of their plan all week. They were so excited that it was hard to even be around Scott and Stiles without accidently slipping. On a particularly rainy day, a day before Allison Argent’s birthday, the girl finally decided they were going to tell the two unexpecting boys.

“So boys, please take a seat,” Lydia motioned to their favorite booth in the café they went to almost every week. Stiles and Scott exchanged glances and sat down. “As you both should know, tomorrow is Allison’s birthday.” The boys both nodded quickly. “So, she and I have a birthday request.” The boys gave each other another look when Lydia said “I”. “So you know how when guys do you know, stuff, they think up sexy fantasies to get themselves off.” Stiles and Scott’s eyes were wide open at the sudden change in topic. “I take that as a yes, well; I and Allison have also had such “fantasies”. As I have fulfilled most of mine, thank you Stiles, she has not. To give her the perfect birthday gift we are going to perform the exact fantasy she and I have planned for tomorrow evening.” The boy’s mouths were parted slightly. Stiles was licking his lips, while Scott’s eyes turned back and forth between red and brown. Lydia and Allison exchanged glances. “Guys, this next part I’m going to tell you, you can’t freak out okay? Remember it’s for Allison. She wants voyeurism.” The boys mouths shut.

                “What?!” Both of the boys shouted together.

                “Scott do you want to make Allison happy? And Stiles, me?” They both shook their heads in a nodding fashion. “Good, we no contact until we text you tomorrow evening. Come prepared.” Lydia stood up and twirled out of the coffee shop with Allison who looked completely embarrassed.

                “What the hell just happened,” Stiles asked Scott.

“Scott! What are we gonna do?” Stiles was freaking out. He was pacing back and forth across their shared dorm room. “I love you bro, but I don’t think having sex in front of our girlfriend’s is a good idea. Stiles neglected to mention that he used to have a crush on Scott when he was younger, and this fantasy was actually one he had used to have as well. He loved Lydia, but Scott was Scott and he didn’t want to give away how he really felt about Scott all those years earlier.

“Buddy, calm down. It’s one time for Allison.” Scott obviously didn’t get why Stiles was freaking out so much.

Stiles went into the bathroom and closed the door. He was on the verge of a panic attack. He couldn’t fuck Scott. He was going to reveal things he never wished to reveal. Especially now that Lydia and he were together, letting her know how he thought about his friend sometimes would not make her very happy. He would have to try very hard not to cum in his pants at just the thought of this whole ordeal.

The day passed way too quickly for Stiles and Scott. Too soon it was time for bed and when the sun woke them both up in the morning their mutual groans told how they felt about what was going to happen.

Allison texted Scott and Stiles that it was time for her birthday gift. The girls decided that a nice hotel would make this more fun. Especially because they had access to free alcohol, with Allison’s connections.

When the boys finally arrived at the hotel room that Allison had specified they turned to each other. “Okay Stiles, this means nothing. We love our girlfriends and we are making them very happy by agreeing to this.” Stiles nodded and he knocked on the door.

Allison greeted them and ushered them in. “Okay boys. Get comfortable. Do you want anything to drink?” Stiles raised his hand extremely fast which made Lydia frown a bit. Allison grabbed a Jack Daniels bottle from the cabinet and poured shots for all of them.

“To Allison! Happy Birthday girl!” Lydia squealed and they toasted. Stiles and Scott downed their shot in record pace and gasped at the fire burning down their throat.

Allison had all of them sit on the bed. She turned down the lights and put on some soft music in the background. “Okay guys. Its’ my birthday and whatever I ask for you have to do. Is that fair?” She asked nervously because she wasn’t used to demanding anything from anyone. The boys nodded, the effect of the alcohol numbing a bit of their senses. “When you have fulfilled whatever I wanted you do to, you guys can tell me and Lydia what you want to see.” This got the boys attention and they nodded quickly.

“Okay guys; take off each other’s clothes. Slowly.” Allison and Lydia giggled and sat on the couch that faced the bed.

Stiles looked over at Scott and scooted closer to him. Stiles grabbed the bottom of Scott’s shirt and slowly, seductively pulled it up over his best friend’s head. Scott had a wonderful six pack that Stiles had accidently dreamed about last night. Scott proceeded to pull of Stile’s shirt, but instead of pulling it over his head; he just tore it off Stiles like the piece of cloth it was. When it was time for Stile’s to take off Scott’s jeans he had to try really hard and think of disgusting stuff so as not to get hard. He lay Scott down on. “Stiles use your mouth to undo Scott’s pants.” A request from the girls made Stiles very nervous. Stiles was salivating. He bit the top of Scott’s pants and started to pull them down. Thank god they were sweat pants and not jeans because jeans would have been impossible. Stiles tried to go very slow so as not to hit Scott’s dick with his action.

 The hot breath of Stiles made Scott a little nervous as he neared his crotch. He could smell the fear and arousal emitting from Stiles. He always knew how Stiles felt about him. He wasn’t an idiot, but he really didn’t want to embarrass Stiles so he took one for the team, and let himself get hard.

Stile’s was completely taken aback by the growing bulge in Scott’s pants. He had no idea why this would turn Scott on. He no longer cared about whether he was hard or not. When it was Scott’s turn to do the same to Stiles, Scott barley grabbed onto the top of his pants when he felt his dick twitch and harden. Stiles glanced at the girls who had their mouths hanging open slightly. They were both left in their underwear. Things were going to start getting weird. Stiles grabbed the elastic of Scott’s now tenting boxers and pulled them down around his ankles, causing his dick to pop up and lay against his belly. Stiles involuntarily licked his lips.


End file.
